remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Steelhaven (TFA)
Steelhaven is used by the Cybertron Elite Guard to travel. Most likely, Ultra Magnus is the captain of the ship. It has an impressive suite of defenses to keep icky organics out. It is actually the body of Sigma Supreme. Fiction ''Animated'' cartoon The ship was first spotted as it streaked across the Detroit skyline and landed. On orders from Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime activated the ship's forcefield to quarantine it against the organics of Earth. However, as Cybertronian technology its forcefield was no match for Sari Sumdac's AllSpark Key, which permitted the tiny organic to enter and scare the bajoobies out of Jazz. After the revelation that Detroit was host to numerous scattered AllSpark fragments, Ultra Magnus stayed on board, ready to report any "supposed" Decepticon activity directly to Cybertron Command. Optimus and Sentinel reported to Magnus about the reported Decepticon activity, which itself was a trick by the Headmaster to get Sentinel's body, though Optimus stretched the truth on his behalf. Soon Magnus received a report from his agent Ironhide who was stationed on the rim of the galaxy. Ironhide, while under heavy fire, informed Magnus that the Decepticons were growing bolder and attacking remote Autobot colonies and space bridges. Magnus made preparations for the ship to leave Earth. The ship's forcefields were shown not to penetrate below the ground, which allowed the cloaked Decepticons to tunnel beneath it and steal the ship's subspace transmitter. After finding out that Optimus was telling the truth about the Decepticons, the Elite Guard flew the ship back to Cybertron to defend it from the 'Cons. On its way back to Cybertron, the Decepticon captive Starscream broke out of the vessel and headed back for Earth. Due to the theft of the transmitter, the Elite Guard were unable to contact the Autobots on Earth about it until they landed on Cybertron. Sentinel, Jazz, Jetfire, and Jetstorm took the Steelhaven to Earth in pursuit of the fugitive Wasp. While on Earth, the Autobots began incarcerating several of Megatron's lieutenants that Sentinel had hired Lockdown to round up. The crew learned of the attack on Ultra Magnus, and when Wasp had been dealt with, Sentinel departed Earth to head back to Cybertron. Thanks to Sentinel steering the ship through an energy cloud in his haste to get home, Swindle was revived and freed the other prisoners. Lugnut led an uprising against the Elite Guard, and Sentinel was only just able to signal Optimus for help before getting captured. Optimus was sent aboard the ship and the ensuing battle spilled out into space once Lugnut poked a hole in the Steelhaven. While Lugnut was lost in space, Blitzwing, Sunstorm, and Ramjet were recaptured by Optimus and Jazz. As thanks for his help, Sentinel took the Steelhaven back to Earth to drop off Optimus before returning to Cybertron. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Steelhaven makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. It is actually the body of Sigma Supreme. Notes *Derrick J. Wyatt stated that the ship kinda does look like Omega Supreme on purpose; Transformers Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II revealed the Steelhaven was really the Omega Sentinel Sigma Supreme, whose dying form was placed in stasis like Omega. *As noted by Derrick J. Wyatt in an interview at TFcon 2009, "Steelhaven" was a name coined by fans for the ship (after the Generation 1 craft of the same name) that had been passed around on Twitter. True to form, the name was later canonized by The AllSpark Almanac. *The layout of the Steelhaven looks similar to that of the Autobot shuttle seen in The Transformers: The Movie. Category:Autobot starships